


Letters from the other end of the circle

by Imoshen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry? Maybe?, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, my hand slipped, time is a circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: In that night, Hermione reads the letters Nizar gave her.





	Letters from the other end of the circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of a Linear Circle - Part VI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968978) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> My hand slipped. Oops. I regret nothing. (Lies. This was typed on mobile after being scrawled down because No Computer In Reach.)  
> All hail to @deadcatwithaflamethrower for creating the beautiful fic that inspired this.

time can be a circle  
but there is no kindness there

Cocooned by scarlet fabric, magic unfolds  
a tale of lives long past - and lost  
Letters spanning time, proof of a loss  
that is not truly loss, but hurts as much  
A friendship, severed by the impossible  
and yet, maybe reborn  
its baptism are tears, because he who was  
is beyond her reach, forever  
But he who is become may yet  
become as dear to her as he once was  
A friend who sees, who understands.

Time is a circle, and not kind  
but along the way, there is light.


End file.
